Of Trainings and Preparations
by strwbrie
Summary: In which Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his fiance, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford have to prepare for their wedding and their reputation that will be happening in just a few years. What should they do after a year of the so-called training?


**{ PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING THROUGH THE FAN FICTION.**

**A/N : **Hi everyone from the Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fandom! I know I'm very late to watch and read this anime, but I couldn't help but to adore these two: Ciel and Lizzy. I have a thing for teens having fiance. xD Please enjoy my very first fan fiction in here, and if it's okay, please leave a review. Critics and other opinions and suggestions are fairly accepted. :D

IF YOU ARE NOT A CIEL X LIZZY SHIPPER, PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE IMMEDIATELY. I DON'T WANT HATERS OF THIS SHIP SPAMMING MY INBOX, I'M GOING TO SLICE YOUR THROAT.

But haters gonna hate. :P

**Disclaimer:** Property of Yana Toboso (C) If I was the one who made this beautiful thing, the whole manga will be full of fluffiness about the couple.

**Warnings:** Characters may be OOC, grammar mistakes.

* * *

It was a wonderful early morning in the Midford manor, and the sun touched the sky, giving the people in London the light that was needed for their daily life, and everyone's source of energy. The sunlight passed through the enormous windows of Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, the daughter of the British Knights, Alexis and Frances Midford, and the younger sister of the mighty Edward Midford. The light was telling her emerald eyes to open up for the world, and her personal maid known as Paula entered the huge room of hers, knocked two times, then entered together with the tray for the Lady's breakfast. At 17, Paula is still beside her master, serving her and with the promise that she will, forever. The maid is definitely loyal to her, so much to her master's delight.

With her perfectly manicured porcelain hands, Lady Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, stretching her arms like a cat. The petite maid placed her master's breakfast beside the large pink bed. The mistress sat, giving her servant a sly smile. The maid smiled back, greeting her, "A wonderful morning, Lady Elizabeth. Today's breakfast consists of Darjeeling tea, together with a slice of a perfectly baked cheesecake that you had requested. I also have some scones and strawberries, please get some if you like." The mistress nodded, getting the fork to slice her cake. Paula then made her way to her side, holding a comb to brush the young maiden's hair. "I heard that your mother and father are going to the Phantomhive estate. Are you coming, too?" She asked politely, as she gently comb her mistress' hair.

Elizabeth chewed and swallowed as gently as she could. Just hearing her fiance's last name can make her choke. "Of course, I will!" She answered happily, getting herself a strawberry from the expensive plate. Her servant nodded, and brought herself to the closet, located at the other end of her room, to choose a wardrobe suitable for her young mistress. She inquired, "What dress would you like to wear for this day, my lady?" Elizabeth glanced from her bed, taking a look. "The violet one, please."

The cheerful maid nodded once again in agreement at her young mistress' choice. She looked for it, picked it up and made her way to Elizabeth. Then, she went to look for her corset and other undergarments, getting her ready for the long day.

She ordered her to tighten her corset, then her maid helped her to wear her long dress, covering her legs. She also wore her favorite golden flower earrings accompanied by her now high heeled shoes.

* * *

"I think it's time, my dear," Alexis Midford stated as he rummage all of the files that was on his desk, propping his hand on his face, elbow on the wooden table. The Marquess nodded in agreement, "It is. However, I doubt that our daughter will accept our plan for them two," Frances said, closing the novel that she was reading, written by Edgar Allan Poe. She stood up straight as she was trained to, and walked towards the bookshelf to return the book in its original place. "Ciel is very easy to convince, though. But, Lizzy," the man sighed deeply, "Just try to talk to her..." The Marquess sat down on the couch, seeping her tea, "Don't worry, I'll be the one to handle-"

The woman was then cut off by a certain blonde entering the room. "Mother, Father! I heard you two are going to Ciel's manor. I want to come as well," their daughter, Lady Elizabeth beamed with delight, now dressed and perfectly prepared for departure. Her violet dress was stunning, for it showed her bare shoulders, and the bottom was a bit fluffy. There were also frills, of course, and it had sleeves that reached her wrists. Her hair was still on two drills, dangling on the either side of her head. (*)

"Elizabeth!" her mother scolded, "Learn your manners! It's not ladylike to go inside a room without knocking; learn to show respect! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Elizabeth sweat dropped, glancing at her mother, "I-I'm sorry, Mother. It's just that I was too excited about visiting him, especially when you two are going with me," she apologized, bowing her head slightly, letting her loose strands fall to frame her face.

"Lizzy, my dear," her father started, "I hate to say this, but-"

"You won't be seeing Ciel for a year and you are absolutely not going with us today," the Marquess finished her husband's sentence. The Marquis sighed, he really hates it when he makes his daughter sad. He then wrinkled his nose.

Stunned, Elizabeth stood there like a statue, her mouth slightly open. She stuttered, "B-but, why? D-did I do something w-wrong? Did Ciel break off the e-engagement?"

Elizabeth was so scared that her fiance actually did. Her hands were shaking, afraid that she did something to displease him. Emerald eyes became watery, and she couldn't help but to sob. She covered her face with her gloved hands, blaming herself for not being a good fiance.

Her mother approached her and patted her head, "Elizabeth, you didn't do anything to displease him," the older woman answered with worry. "Your father and I just have plans for you two before you marry."

With this, the maiden looked at her mother with wide eyes, curious on what kind of plans they were talking about.

"Plans?" She asked.

Her mother nodded,"Yes, in order for you to become a woman, you need to stay here with me to learn a lot of things. Of course, I will be the one to train you. But please understand me, Elizabeth. He is an Earl, which everyone gives respect to. Every woman wants to be his bride because of power, not love. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, completely understanding what her parent had said. She had always dreamed about that, though.

"Then you two must be trained to be presentable on every event. He should be able to escort you with a proud face, telling everyone that the two of you are the most respectable couple," she added proudly. She smiled at her daughter and the girl hugged her in return. She loves him so much that it hurt that she couldn't see him for a year.

Frankly, just not being able to see him in a day, or even an hour, she couldn't help herself but think of him._ What is he doing right now? Does he miss her too? I hope he takes a good night sleep after his work. Does he eat healthy foods? Will he give her an engagement ring? No, that's impossible._

The Marquess hugged her back, surprised on her daughter's actions. She caressed her crying daughter's blonde hair, giving her loving words that can make her calm. She knows how her daughter feels when she sees him. It hurt her, too, to see her daughter cry in her arms just to fulfill a duty, but she kept her straight face. "We'll pay him a visit today, and we'll tell him about this plan of ours. I do hope that he will accept."

"_Of course, he will,_" Elizabeth thought, but didn't dare to say it out loud. She did nothing but give him nuisance every time she visits him. How many times did he have to save her, being reckless because for her safety. She can easily predict that he was annoyed when he sees her in the Phantomhive manor, especially when she decorates it with cute things. She tried everything that can make him smile. But, she also knows that she was just a bother to him. She didn't believe him when he said that he would never hate her.

Still, she nodded and let go. Her mother observed her from head to toe, "Look at you, you look miserable and ugly when you cry," she teased. "Next time, I will never see that kind of face after I train you to be a beautiful, elegant lady," she half joked. Elizabeth wiped her tears away, giving her loving mother a giggle.

The Marquis looked and smile at his daughter warmly, and he opened his arms, requesting for a hug. Elizabeth ran towards him, accepting. Her father swayed her like when she was younger and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, my dear. I wish you two luck for fulfilling this duty," he stated sweetly.

"Oh, I love you, too, Father! And, thank you." Then he let her go, putting her down on the red carpeted floor. The Marquess smiled in return, seeing his husband and daughter having a good time.

There was a knock on the door, and Elizabeth's older brother, Edward, entered the room. He gave a questioning look, wondering on what was the fuss about. He was reading a book about fencing and other things, then he heard some cries and.. Scolding? He was not sure, so he checked them out.

"What is going on with you people?" He asked, looking each of the three inside the room.

"It's nothing," their mother answered, "We were just discussing something about Elizabeth's fiance, and our plans for them."

_What plans? Don't tell me they're going to move the date of their marriage! I'm going to kill that alsdjkhfds bastard! (*) I'll never allow him to take Lizzy away from me!_

His sister nodded slightly.

"You mean Ciel?" Edward frowned. Immediately, he walked towards his sister and held both of her shoulders, "I will never give you to that midget jerk! I swear! If he takes you away, I will take you back!" Seriously, after these years, he still kept that sister complex of his. After the Campania, he never dared to leave her alone, even with his future brother-in-law, especially his sister and him are a couple in everyone's eyes, especially in public.

"Brother! Stop insulting Ciel! He's not a midget! I may be taller than him when we were younger, but he had grown taller all these years! Look, he almost have the same height as you," Lizzy pouted, putting her hands on her hips, " And I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"I know! But-"

"Edward, dear, please tone down your voice," their mother sighed, rubbing her temples. Her son did nothing but to babble every time he hears the word 'fiance' and complain about thing on why the heck did they have to be engaged.

Frances, serious, she said, "Now, dilly dally, we still have to go to the young Earl's manor. Edward, please give Elizabeth some company while we're gone."

Edward nodded, "Okay!" was his reply all of a sudden. "So, Lizzy, want to play chess?!" he smiled and his sister smiled back. He wondered why his sister is not coming with them, but well, if he can have the time that he wanted to spend with his sister, he will.

Their father stood up from his seat, following his wife for their departure.

Lady Elizabeth was heartbroken. She won't see Ciel, and she didn't even give a message for him. But she thought it was just alright, he wouldn't even read a letter from her, right? All negative thoughts were running through her mind, and yet, she kept her stance. Just looking at the chessboard reminds her of him. It reminded her when she requested Ciel to teach her how to play the chess (3) and then she told him that he was the King of the chess, she will be the Queen. However, she didn't see him smile while playing. It seems that he only played and taught her how because it's a duty of a fiance.

She moved her pawn, the Queen, capturing her brother's King, declaring, "Checkmate."

Edward screamed in horror.

* * *

**Notes: **

(1) - I'm going to try drawing this thing. Please see my profile to find my deviantart account to find some updates! Watch out for them. :D

(2) - Please read the manga for the asfkhflsd. xD _Well, I know everyone knows that._

(3) - Reference to Season 1, Episode 21.

* * *

**A/N**: How was it, guys? I'm looking forward to some reviews, even a few. I'll try to continue the story when I get some free time from school. :D

Hate it? Like it? Review!


End file.
